Our World Stopped Spinning
by NothingHurt111
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are in love and on top of the world. But when Kurt's neglectful actions create a tragedy within the Anderson family, will Blaine have the courage to carry on his relationship with the boy he loves?
1. Chapter 1

**So I've had this idea for a while…and I just kind of wanted to get it out in writing. Hope you all like it!**

**P.S- I'm a really horrible writer, so hopefully this comes out okay. I just need to get the idea out of my head. Oh. I also don't own glee. But I do own my OC, Lila.**

Kurt's POV

"…..So I was wondering if you would come over for dinner? Tomorrow night?" Blaine stared at me with hopefully puppy dog eyes as I choked back a little of my mocha.

"Like, meet-your-family-kind-of-dinner?" I wiped some chocolate syrup off my chin as Blaine nodded. I felt the bottom of my stomach drop as I imagined meeting Blaine's parents. Especially his father.

"I know what you're thinking." I guess he could read unmistakable fear in his eyes. "My dad, he, he'll be fine. After prom, he's gotten a bit better with the whole gay thing, but he'll be fine. I promise." He took my hand softly in his.

"But he hates me." I looked down, suddenly very interested in the contents of my coffee cup.

"Hey, look at me." I locked my eyes with Blaine's hazel ones. "He doesn't hate you." He let go of my hand and gestured dramatically towards his heart. "I love you, so that's all that matters." His giant eyes swelled with joy and I couldn't help but laugh out of affection.

"You are such a puppy sometime, I swear." I got up and threw my coffee cup out. Blaine followed suit and we exited the Lima Bean, letting the warm almost-summer air hit our faces. Blaine grasped my hand and gave it a squeeze as we walked down the road towards his car.

"Besides," Blaine added as he gave me a nudge, "my little sister is just dying to meet you."

"Sister? We've been dating for like, 3 months and I've never seen a glimpse of her." I started to swing our hands randomly, trying to remember ever meeting Blaine's sister.

"You never have. She dances around 23 hours a week, so she's always at the studio. You would have remembered meeting her though. She's a 'puppy' just like me." Blaine dropped my hand as we reached his car, laughing hysterically. "But, she's my best friend, and I love her. Even though she seems like she's on crack half the time."

"That sounds slightly frightening." I joined him in laughing as a tried to picture a more energetic version of Blaine, which I didn't think could exist. Blaine started the car as I shuffled through the radio, finally landing on some station playing Katy Perry's "Last Friday Night". I personally hated the song, but I knew Blaine would love it.

"Oh my god, this is my jam" Blaine turned up the volume as he started belting out the chorus. "YEAH WE DANCED ON TABLE TOPS AND WE TOOK TO MANY SHOTS, THINK WE KISSED BUT I FORGOT." He started dancing in his seat as the chorus continued.

"If you crash, I swear…." I went to turn the volume down. Blaine stuck out his lip in a pout.

"Kurt….come on…." I gave him my best bitch face and laid back against the seat.

"Sorry, I just have a headache." Blaine pulled up to a red light and stopped, turning to look at me with concerned eyes.

"A headache? But you were fine just 3 seconds ago." He leaned in and kissed my temples.

"Yeah, I've been getting them lately." I sighed and rubbed my forehead, silently cursing at my mind. "It's just, all this stress from exams and stuff. I still haven't caught up on all my work from the transfer, so I haven't been getting that much sleep. Plus the dinner with your dad is a new thing on my mind." Blaine opened his mouth to protest, but I cut him off with my rambling. "They're so sporadic, I can't really control them. But I'm fine. Don't worry."

"You know, you really don't have to come tomorrow." Blaine's voice was quiet. "If you're sic-"

"I'm not sick." I winced as the pressure grew in my head. "It just went away. See, sporadic." I lied feebly as Blaine pulled up in front of my house. I leaned over and kissed him softy on the lips. I stared into gorgeous golden eyes.

"I really, really want to meet your family." I reassured him with another kiss. "And a few stress headaches won't keep me away."

"You're amazing." Blaine spoke into my lips as he pulled me in for another kiss. "And thank you, it'll make me happy. And Lila too."

"I'm assuming that's the name of your sister?" I unbuckled myself and went to get out of the car. I had 3 reports to finish up for different classes tomorrow, and I didn't want to repeat last night's all-nighter. Before I could open my door Blaine was there, holding it out like the perfect gentleman.

"Yep. She took off from dance tomorrow just to meet you, which is surprising. She NEVER takes off; not even for Father's Day." Blaine gave a snort as I grabbed my messenger bag. I knew Blaine had a rocky relationship with his father, but I never thought it would extend to other members of his family.

"Well, Blaine Warbler. I must go and pick out an outfit to wear for tomorrow." That was a stone cold lie. I pick out my outfits weeks in advance. What I really needed was a Motrin and some sleep.

"Bye Kurt." Blaine pulled me in for a more passionate kiss, letting our lips tangle for a moment. We pulled away and I tried to keep his gaze, which was becoming a challenge due to the fact that my eyelids wanted to shut and sleep forever.

Blaine bounded back to his car and I gave him a small wave before heading back into the house. I collapsed against the door with a sigh, bracing myself for the homework that I had to face.

Oh, and the fact that I was meeting my boyfriends extremely intimidating parents tomorrow.

Where was that Motrin?

**So I know that was a little rough (I've never really written before), and a bit boring, but I needed to set this up before the real plot of the story happened. Hope you like!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading …finally getting into the good part of this story! There isn't much Klaine fluff, but this was necessary to set up for the rest of the story. I don't own Glee but I do own Lila! I also don't own Adele or any of her music, but listen to Set Fire to the Rain if you have the chance-it's a beautiful song!**

Kurt's POV

At this moment I was literally sprinting up the Anderson's driveway. And Kurt Hummel does not sprint anywhere for anything. Let me break it down.

I had 3 papers due for school that I had to make up from the transfer

Because of this I received a whopping total of 3 hours of sleep in the past 2 days and I had under-eye bags that make me look like a Basset Hound. So Blaine wouldn't worry, I spent an extra half-hour moisturizing. This extra time is currently making me late for dinner, which started at 7. It's now 7:15.

Since I'm terrified of Blaine's father, I do not want to be late for said dinner.

It's pouring rain, and this Marc Jacobs sweater will be ruined if it gets wet.

I made it to the front porch of a glorious mansion, quickly knocking on the door and trying to wring out the sleeves of my sweater. Almost immediately the door swung open to reveal a very tall and apparently very flustered, teenage girl.

"Kurt! You must Kurt! Oh my god, please come in, you must be soaked!" Said teenager ushered me inside quickly, and I graciously accepted the offer and stepped in, marveling at the marble foyer and grand staircase laid out in front of me. I could hear the faint sounds of Adele coming from a room down the hall and the delicious scent of dinner coming from the near-by kitchen.

"Where's Blaine?" In the commotion of the rainstorm I had forgotten about the boy who had invited me here in the first place. The girl's eyes suddenly turned anxious, and for the first time I realized that they were Blaine's eyes- golden with little flecks of hazel and green around them.

She opened her mouth to answer, but I cut her off. "Wait, are you Lila? Blaine's sister?" The fear and anxiety on her face went away, and a huge toothy grin replaced it.

"Yeah! Ah, I'm so glad we could finally meet; Blaine's told me so much about you! And yes, I'm Lila by the way. It's short for Delilah, but please call me Lila. I'm 16, by the way." She was bouncing up and down on her toes as she rambled, and could see why she and Blaine were related. Both some puppies on crack.

"You two look nothing alike I would have never guessed….well except for your eyes." I mused slightly as I looked at the energetic girl in front of me. She's good 3 inches taller than me, which means she must beat her brother in the height department. She has extremely pale skin smattered in numerous freckles, which is a stark contrast to her brother's olive hues. On top of her head is a mane of unruly curls, but unlike Blaine's they were long and a shocking shade of red. Natural red too; I could spot a dye job a mile away. She was wearing black high-waisted shorts with a black and white striped shirt and red hi-tops. Aside from energy, this girl has some serious fashion abilities.

I realized I must look really creepy staring at her for this long so I re-voiced my previous question. "So where's Blaine?"

"Well, um….here lets walk around. I can give you a tour while simultaneously explaining our family issues." She deadpanned as she took my hand, and I was a bit surprised at her friendliness.

Lila ran her free hand through her curls and began her explanation. "Well, my dad seemed to have 'forgotten' this little dinner, so he volunteered to stay later at work to finish expense reports." We walked past the gigantic kitchen and Lila introduced me to the Anderson's cook and housekeeper before continuing on.

"He usually takes his car to work, but today he wanted to be difficult, so he took the bus. The problem is, the bus stops running after 5 p.m. on Fridays. So, Blaine had to take his car and drive to get my dad 45 minutes away, which is not going to be easy in this weather." We circled back to the basement, which was filled with instruments of every kind.

"This is Blaine's lair," Lila stated with an eye roll, "I swear to goodness on weekends, he goes down here and doesn't emerge for hours."

We stopped the tour of their amazing house in front of the room with the Adele music. Lila dropped my hand and opened the door.

"So I'm sorry my dad's being so difficult. Blaine feels terrible by the way. I've never seen him so angry at anything my dad's ever done."

"It's no problem really; I have nowhere to be this weekend. Let him take his time." I followed Lila into the room, which resembled a full size dance studio.

"_Holy shit, a studio in their house? The glee club would have a conniption if they knew this existed."_

"Well Blaine thinks it's a problem. He hates how dad disrespects you; you're worth more than that." My heart swelled at the idea that Blaine, and now Lila too I guess, thought so highly of me.

"And this, my lovely friend Kurt, is my dance studio. I spend about 99.97% of my life here." She kicked off her high tops and turned up the Adele while I marveled at the sheer beauty of the room.

"Do you think you could show me a routine?" I realized that might have sounded really creepy, but by the joyous look on Lila's face I could tell she wanted too.

"Yes! Okay, I have this one that I've been working on, and I need a second opinion on it. An opinion that isn't Blaine's. Here, sit sit sit sit sit." She dragged over a large orange chair and plopped it up against one of the mirrors, switching to _Set Fire to the Rain _on her Adele cd.

She was phenomenal. The contemporary routine was bursting with leaps, turns, and tricks that I didn't even think the human body was capable of doing. Lila's red curls flew wherever she turned, and her face radiated pure joy. The dancer inside of me wanted to join in with her, but I restrained and let myself take in the power of her dancing.

She ended the routine and I jumped up in applause. "That. Was. Stunning. Lila-"

"You really need to stop showing off." A comical voice responded from the doorway and there stood a soaking wet Blaine.

"Blaine. You lived!" Lila yelled as she went to put on her high-tops as I ran over to Blaine. His usual sparkling golden eyes were clouded with anger.

"I'm so sorry about my dad's behavior. I just wanted a normal dinner, but no, he had to pull this stunt. You deserve to be treated better." He ran a hand through his curls, shaking his head in disgust.

I cupped his cheek, stroking it softly to calm him down. "Listen, don't worry. It wasn't your fault, and I take no offense to it. You're here now, and that's all that matters." Blaine smiled sadly and kissed my lips gently.

"Excuse me." A gruff voice sounded behind us and I looked up to see the face of Mr. Anderson. I quickly pulled away from Blaine and stuck out my hand for a handshake. Better make a good first impression.

"Mr. Anderson, nice to meet you. I'm Kurt Hummel." He cautiously took my hand, as if it would burn him. His face was stern, and I realized how much Blaine looked like him.

"Nice to meet you too Kurt. Sorry I was late to dinner." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Blaine roll his eyes. He looked tense, and I made a mental note to talk to him later about it.

"Lila." Mr. Anderson dropped my hand and yelled through the open door. Lila lazily lifted her head.

"Yes?" I laughed inward at her sassiness.

"Be responsible and go help your mother with the table settings."

"Yes sir." She rolled her eyes as she walked past us in the doorway and continued on down the hall, Mr. Anderson following behind her.

"Well, are you ready for this?" Blaine chuckled and grabbed my hands.

"To be honest, no, but let's do it." Blaine quickly kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you."

And with that we were walking down the hall, hand in hand, heading towards the dining room.

**Wow, this chapter turned out really long. But, it was super important, and you'll see why in the next few chapters. Review, it would make my day!**


End file.
